


А что дальше?

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: После взрыва Звезды Смерти Люк задается вопросом. Лее есть что на это ответить.Она сама спрашивала подобное когда-то.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 6





	А что дальше?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 6, ключ: Смысл жизни

Победа у Явина стихийно из ликования перешла в праздничную пьянку. Особенно на алкоголь налегал пилоты: поминали павших и чествовали выживших.  
Выжившего.

Лея пробежала взглядом по толпе и нахмурилась.

Люка Скайуокера, этого смешного мальчика, каких-то полтора дня назад вытащившего ее из тюрьмы, нигде не было.  
Вот и отлично. Это у других сейчас праздник. У нее же - гибель родины, догоняющая своей болью. Она бы спряталась у себя в комнатке, оплакала бы дом, но она не может. Она - один из лидеров (теперь) Альянса, правопереемница своего отца, она не может скорбеть сейчас, когда остальные ликуют. Даже если сердце разрывается.  
А поиски героя - отличный повод не праздновать со всеми.

Лея не собиралась искать Скайуокера на самом деле, но, неожиданно, нашла. Она сама собиралась спрятаться на это балкончике над залом.  
А он сейчас на героя вообще не похож, скорее на промокшего воробья. Того задорного и немного нахального паренька не было, только сжавшийся в комок ребенок.  
\- Принцесса? Я... Простите, - Скайуокер ее все же заметил. - Мне нужно идти туда, да?

Боги, а ведь он же ее ровесник.  
Лея приняла решение и покачала головой.  
\- Нет. Подвинься.  
\- Э... Хорошо.

Сидеть вдвоем в тишине, под самым потолком празднующего зала, было удивительно уютно, будто так и надо. И даже каменный свод, которого можно был коснуться рукой, не давил на сердце.

\- Принцесса, я тут думал... Может, ты подскажешь? - сосед чуть пошевелился.  
\- М? - говорить не хотелось.  
\- Вот я взорвал эту станцию. А что дальше?  
\- В смысле? - Лея оглянулась. Скайуокер, нахмурившись, водил пальцем по каменной плите.  
\- Вот, допустим, мы победим Империю. А что делать потом? Я еще дома читал про прошлую войну, и всегда все писали, что главное - вернуться домой. А моих дядю и тетю убили, родителей я вообще не знал, и даже Бен тоже погиб вчера, как и Биггс, с которым мы вылетели вместе. Так в чем смысл того, что сейчас умерло столько народу? - Люк смотрел на нее и тяжело, и растерянно.

Он не наивный, он просто так прячется, поняла Лея.  
И вспомнила себя, как давным давно, после урока о новейшей истории, задавала почти те же вопросы отцу.

Тот тогда подвел ее к окну, за которым раскинулась цветущая Альдера.  
_\- Ты видишь город? Смысл в том, чтобы его жители были живы и счастливы. Могли улыбаться своим любимым и детям, встречаться с родными, любить друг друга. И не только жители Альдеры, но вообще все, как можно больше разумных. В этом и есть смысл нашей с тобой жизни, Лея. Понимаешь?_

Странно ощущать себя на месте отца.  
Но теперь она знает, как отвечать.

\- Видишь этих людей внизу, в зале? Они доверились нам. Если мы не можем вернуться домой, то смысл в том, чтобы хотя бы они были живы и счастливы. И, когда-нибудь, они вернутся домой.  
Люк задумался.  
\- Кажется, я понял. - он на мгновение замолчал, и после смущенно спросил: - А можно мне называть тебя по имени?  
Лея тихо засмеялась.  
\- Можно, Люк, конечно можно! Но только тебе.

На сердце потихоньку становилось легче.


End file.
